1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mining apparatus, and particularly to apparatus employed in extracting coal and the like from narrow seams.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Pneumatic conveyance of mined materials has been heretofore proposed. Examples in patents known to applicant of such prior proposals include the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 1,194,298 Kuhn Aug. 8, 1916 2,100,178 White Nov. 23, 1937 2,375,689 Reeder May 8, 1945 3,005,627 Tinlin Oct. 24, 1961 3,225,678 Densmore Dec. 28, 1965 3,260,548 Reichl July 12, 1966 3,305,268 Todd Feb. 21, 1967 3,362,752 Densmore Jan. 9, 1968 3,368,848 Hughes Feb. 13, 1968 3,387,889 Ziemba et al. June 11, 1968 3,533,660 Russell Oct. 13, 1970 3,574,405 Shimada et al. Apl. 13, 1971 3,795,304 Poundstone Mar. 5, 1974 Re 24,004 Howard Reissued: May 17, 1955 ______________________________________